


Mein Mitbewohner ist ein Xenomorph

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Funny, Gen, Humor, Worldbuilding, Xenomorph Roommate, weird combination of Humor and Horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Du wohnst in einer WG zusammen mit einem Xenomorph namens Fred. Ständig lässt er blutige Leichen und Eier überall liegen und seine Tischmanieren lassen auch zu wünschen übrig. Wenigstens kümmert er sich um die Rechnungen und deine Familie scheint ihn zu mögen.





	Mein Mitbewohner ist ein Xenomorph

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My Roommate is a Xenomorph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325186) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



> Ich hab ein Spiel gespielt: Ich bin auf tvtropes.org gegangen, hab eine random Seite aufgerufen und dazu geschrieben, was mir in den Sinn gekommen ist. Es war: "World of Weirdness". Jetzt ist es mehr "Monster Roommate" geworden, aber egal.
> 
> Ich hab nach "Xenomorph Roommate" gegoogelt und alles, was ich finde, ist eine Folge Cartoon Network. Ernsthaft, Internet? Jetzt gibt es wenigstens noch das hier. Nichts zu danken.

Der Anblick von Aliens ist mittlerweile für dich alltäglich geworden. Du siehst sie über die Straße laufen, Bus fahren, ja, einer sitzt sogar am Supermarkt an der Kasse, wo du regelmäßig einkaufst. Nun gut, es setzt sich im Bus niemand neben sie und die Kasse dort ist ständig frei, außerdem riecht es in ihrer Nähe immer stark nach Blut und bis du verstanden hast, was er dir mit seinem Gekreische sagen will, wärst du an der anderen Kasse längst fertig. Was soll man machen.

Nur einem Alien kannst du nicht aus dem Weg gehen - dem, mit dem du dir eine Wohnung teilst: Fred. Zumindest glaubst du, dass er so heißt, weil die Blutspuren, die bei der Wohnungsbesichtigung die Fliesen im Bad bedeckten, diese Buchstaben formten. Irgendwie wollte sonst niemand die Wohnung haben und schnell wurde dir klar, wieso.

Na gut, manchmal hat er auch seine guten Seiten. Morgens findest du die mit klebrigem Speichel beschmierten und mit Zahnabdrücken versehenen Briefe auf deinem Platz. Um die Rechnungen kümmert er sich. Du weißt nicht, wie genau, du fragst auch nicht weiter nach.

Heute frühstückt ihr zusammen. Er sitzt vor einer Schüssel Cornflakes. Sein kleines Maul schießt heraus, schlägt durch die Schüssel, durch den Tisch. Scherben, Cornflakes fliegen herum, Milch spritzt dir ins Gesicht. Dein Müsli wird vom Tisch hochgeschleudert und landet samt Schüssel auf seinem Kopf. Speichel läuft aus seinem Maul, ein merkwürdiger Kontrast zur Schüssel, die er nun wie eine Mütze trägt. Was für ein lächerlicher Anblick.

"Tut mir leid, aber warum holst du dir nächstes Mal nicht selbst einen Löffel, anstatt so ein Theater zu machen?" Diese Aliens sind manchmal so kindisch.

"Ähm, morgen kommen meine Eltern zu Besuch. Könntest du bitte keine merkwürdigen Sachen machen, während sie da sind? Dieses Sabbern, dieses Dinge zerstören, du weißt schon. Ich sagte ihnen, du studierst Jura. Du kannst auch in deinem Zimmer bleiben, wenn du sie nicht treffen willst, ich sag dann, du wärst unterwegs."

Am Abend kommst du nach Hause und findest ein großes, schleimiges Ei in deinem Bett vor. Ekelhaft. Du schreibst Fred per Whatsapp, dass er es entfernen soll, bevor du einen Flammenwerfer holst. Natürlich antwortet er nicht, wie immer, doch diesmal wirst du ungeduldig und beschließt, ihm das nochmal persönlich zu sagen.

Du öffnest die Tür zu seinem Zimmer - oh, er hat gerade Damenbesuch und es geht heiß zur Sache. Die Wände sind vollgespritzt. Er hebt seinen Kopf von dem wimmernden Körper unter sich und dreht dir dramatisch sein augenloses Gesicht zu. "Oh, tut mir leid", entschuldigst du dich und huschst wieder hinaus. "Häng doch nächstes Mal eine Hand an die Türklinke, damit ich Bescheid weiß."

Also beschließt du, dich erstmal ums Abendessen zu kümmern. Offensichtlich hat Fred vor dem Fernseher Mittag gegessen, denn als du das Wohnzimmer durchquerst, ist die Mattscheibe mit Blut bespritzt. Du rollst genervt die Augen und schreibst ihm eine weitere Whatsapp. "Wischst du den Fernseher bis heute Abend ab? Ich wollte einen Film schauen. Über ein paar Menschen, die eine Alienspezies entdecken und sie schlachten sich gegenseitig ab. Kannst mitschauen, wenn du willst, würde dir sicher gefallen." Was für ein lächerlicher Film. Als könnten wir unsere Konflikte nicht mit Worten beilegen. Du hörst als Antwort Freds Kreischen durch die Wohnung hallen, was du als Ja nimmst.

In der Küche ist es nicht besser. Der Mülleimer quillt über von Fleischresten. Sowas Rücksichtsloses. Erneut holst du dein Telefon hervor und schreibst ihm per Whatsapp. "Bring den Müll öfter raus, wenn du so viel Abfall produzierst." Mit all dem Schleim, der den überquillenden Mülleimer umgibt wie einen Kokon, hast du keine Lust, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Jetzt kommt der Xenomorph mit schnellen Schritten angelaufen. Blut und Speichel tropfen von seinen Zähnen auf die Fliesen. Er schnuppert am Mülleimer. Wendet den Kopf zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite als würde er irgendwas suchen. Dann verschwindet er wieder hinaus. "Was soll das heißen, das ist nicht deins? Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich rohes Fleisch essen?"

Wahrscheinlich hat er dich nicht gehört. Er hört nur, was er hören will.

Nach dem kleinen Snack zum Abendessen willst du erstmal duschen. Als du Sachen aus deinem Zimmer holst, ist das Ei verschwunden. Gerade fragst du dich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er es hingetan hat, als du den Duschvorhang beiseite ziehst - da ist es. Du weichst zurück. "Fred, du hast das Ei in der Dusche vergessen." Hatte er es gewaschen und zum Abtrocknen dort gelagert? "Kannst du es nicht vor der Heizung trocknen? Bring es bitte weg, ich will duschen." Doch außer einem Kreischen geschieht nichts, wie rücksichtslos. Du beschränkst dich also auf Katzenwäsche am Waschbecken.

Für den Film willst du dir eine Cola holen, doch als die Tür den Kühlschranks aufschwingt, fällt der Schatten des Eis zwischen dem gelben Licht auf die Fliesen. "Freeed! Hör bitte auf, deine Sachen überall liegen zu lassen. Stell dir vor, ich würde das machen."

Du weißt weder wie, noch wann er es macht. Er hat nur das eine Ei und sobald du eine Minute den Raum verlässt, ist es verschwunden - so wie jetzt auch. Als du erneut den Kühlschrank öffnest, ist es fort. Wenigstens nimmt er deine Anfragen ernst. Du schaust dich misstrauisch um, wo er es diesmal versteckt hat, doch du findest es nicht.

"Der Film fängt gleich an, falls du mitschauen möchtest", rufst du und schaltest den Fernseher ein. Keine Antwort. Fred ist mehr der Denker, kein Freund vieler Worte.

Gerade ist es so spannend, dass du auf der Couch dem Bildschirm entgegen rutschst. Als du dich umwendest, steht das Ei neben dir auf der Couch. 

"Freed!", rufst du. "Das geht doch nicht. Der Film ist ab 16. Das Ei ist zu jung dafür. Kennt deine Spezies keinen Jugendschutz?"

Wenigstens beginnt gerade die Werbepause und du schaltest auf eine Kindersendung um, um das Ei zu bespaßen, während du dir neue Chips holst. Zum Klang eines Kinderlieds öffnen sich leise vier Lappen oben auf dem Ei.

In der Küche schüttest du gerade neue Chips in eine Schale und hörst das Tapsen kleiner, nackter Beinchen hinter dir auf den Fliesen.

Du drehst dich um. Nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, einen Horrorfilm einzuschalten, wenn man mit jemandem wie Fred zusammen wohnt. Er ist so sensibel und das Geschreie aus dem Fernsehen macht ihn leicht nervös. Vielleicht solltest du es für heute gut sein lassen. Du reißt die Schranktür auf, um die Chips wieder zu verstauen, als irgendwas im gleichen Moment gegen die Tür klatscht und du dir die Hand einklemmst.

"Autsch!", schreist du auf. Irgendwas huscht dir um die nackten Füße und verschwindet außerhalb des Lichtscheins. Gerade hockst du tief vor dem offenen Kühlschrank, als du es wieder Tapsen hörst, stellst die Cola weg und wirfst geschwind die Tür zu. Deine Nerven spielen dir einen Streich und du meinst, es aus dem geschlossenen Kühlschrank kreischen zu hören. Lächerlich, Fred passt nicht mal in den Kühlschrank. Du solltest weniger Horrorfilme schauen, die lassen dich den Realitätsbezug verlieren. Es ist wirklich Zeit zum Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen liegt ein steifgefrorener Facehugger vor deinem Platz auf dem Esstisch. Du starrst darauf und dann erschrocken zu Fred, der regungslos vor seinen Cornflakes sitzt. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er dich mit seinem augenlosen Gesicht anschaut oder sein Essen. Du interpretierst es als betretenes Schweigen. "Das tut mir so leid. Brauchst du jemanden zum Reden?" Der Arme. Es muss hart sein, seinen Nachwuchs in dem Alter zu verlieren. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? So kalt ist es in der Wohnung doch nicht. Vielleicht hat es sich zu lange in einem Luftzug aufgehalten.

Wenn du Probleme mit eurem Internet hast, rufst du die Hotline an. Auf der anderen Seite begrüßt dich ein Kreischen.

"Ich komme nicht ins Internet", erklärst du dem Xenomorph am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Die Lampe am Router blinkt und das Netzwerksymbol sagt, ich hätte kein Internet."

Wieder ein Kreischen. Angestrengt lauschst du dem Geräusch, lässt es mehrmals rekapitulieren. "Ähm, das hab ich nicht verstanden, können Sie das nochmal wiederholen?"

Der Alien kreischt erneut. Dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. "Moment, ich frag mal meinen Mitbewohner."

Du hälst eine Hand vor das Mikrofon und rufst hinüber: "Fred, ich brauche mal deine Hilfe. Einer deiner Leute ist in der Leitung, aber ich verstehe seinen Dialekt nicht."

Fred kommt kreischend angelaufen. Sein kleines Maul schießt heraus, schlägt dir das Telefon aus der Hand, dann rennt er mehrmals in der Küche im Kreis, wobei er an dem Stromkabel des Routers hängenbleibt und es herausreißt, als er zurück in sein Zimmer rennt. Du musst zugeben, dass du seinen Dialekt auch nicht verstehst, doch als du den Router wieder einsteckst, wählt er sich wie zu erwarten in das Internet ein und alles ist in Ordnung. "Danke, Fred", rufst du ihm hinterher.

Ihr sitzt gerade zusammen bei Kaffee und Kuchen. Deine Mutter redet viel. "Schön habt ihr es hier, mir gefällt diese Wanddekoration, ist das sowas wie dieser Tintenfleck-Test als Tapete? Sehr originell. Wie läuft dein Studium, Schatz, hast du schon einen Praktikumsplatz gefunden?"

Du hast dir gerade ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund geschoben und machst eine Geste, dass du nicht antworten kannst, also spricht sie einfach weiter. "Und Sie studieren Jura, hab ich gehört? Werden Sie Anwalt oder was kann man mit dem Abschluss noch machen?"

Fred sitzt still über seinem pechschwarzen Kaffee. Von seinen gebleckten Zähnen tropft ein einzelner, langer Faden runter in die Tasse.

"Oh, verstehe, Sie wollen nicht darüber reden", fährt deine Mutter fort. "Wie indiskret von mir. Entschuldigen Sie die persönliche Frage. Die Situation ist noch recht neu für uns, die Anwesenheit von ... ähm, ist es Rassismus, wenn ich Sie einen Alien nenne?"

"Aliens heißen sie, wenn sie nicht von der Erde kommen", wirft dein Vater besserwisserisch ein. "Das ist wie das Wort Ausländer auf Länder bezogen. Sie sind Bürger der Erde und damit keine Aliens."

"Oh, tut mir leid." Mutter ist peinlich berührt. "Wir sind keine Spezizisten oder sowas. Wir schätzen den kulturellen Zuwachs sehr, aber wir kennen nicht viele Ihrer Art. Unsere Nachbarin hat mal einen im Supermarkt kennen gelernt und ist mit ihm in Urlaub gefahren. Hm, das muss schon eine Weile her sein, wir haben seitdem nichts von ihr gehört. Sie hat bestimmt unglaublich viel Spaß mit ihrem neuen Freund. Ja, sie ist schon in Rente und kann einfach mal so drei Monate lang oder noch länger Urlaub machen. Unsereins kann das nicht."

"Wenn Sie mich fragen", wirft nun dein Vater ein, "stinkt die ganze Sache zum Himmel. Ich glaube, die Regierung verheimlicht uns was. Sie stammen nicht von einem anderen Planeten, sondern aus einem Labor der Regierung, ist es nicht so? Ich glaube, dass Kinder durch die Aluminiumsalze in den Impfungen diesen langen Kopf und die schwarze Außenpanzerung entwickeln. Es gibt Dokumente, die das belegen. Der Vorgang ist gut verstanden. Jetzt versucht die Regierung, die vielen Opfer zu vertuschen, indem sie sie zu einer neuen Spezies erklärt. Aber das ist natürlich nur meine Meinung."

Fred dreht deinem Vater langsam den augenlosen Kopf zu und sagt nichts. Du fragst dich, was in ihm vorgeht. Doch er tut das einzig Richtige und schweigt.

Der Xenomorph lässt sich dazu überreden, deine Eltern zum Abschied bis zur Tür zu begleiten. Deine Mutter lässt sich sogar zu einer Umarmung hinreißen, die Fred stumm über sich ergehen lässt.

"Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen." Deine Mutter lächelt ihn an. "Kommen Sie uns gerne mal besuchen, wenn Sie Zeit haben. Wir haben einen hübschen Garten auf dem Land, viele Wälder außenherum, würde Ihnen sicher gefallen, wenn Sie mal etwas Ruhe vor der hektischen Stadt suchen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Dein Vater nickt ihm freundlich zu und reicht ihm die Hand, während er in der anderen das Geschenk hält, das Fred ihm überreicht hat. Es sieht aus, wie ein in buntes Geschenkpapier verpacktes, übergroßes Osterei. "Vielen Dank für die Gastfreunschaft. Ich bin immer offen dafür, etwas über andere Kulturen zu lernen. Das hier", er hebt das Geschenk kurz an, "wird einen Ehrenplatz in unserem Wohnzimmer bekommen." Dann verschwinden beide zur Tür hinaus.

"Tut mir leid, ich hoffe, mein Vater hat dich nicht allzu sehr aufgeregt", entschuldigst du dich. "Er verbringt in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit im Internet, aber sonst ist er ganz nett."

Manchmal spielt ihr abends zusammen, aber Spiele sind nicht recht sein Ding. Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht endet immer mit dem Tod aller Spielfiguren, die vorher durch Alienparasiten infiziert wurden und am Ende sind alle Felder mit Aliens belegt. Schach endet grundsätzlich in einem blutigen Gemetzel, mit beiden Königen geköpft. Er ist ein schlechter Verlierer und legt die Regeln so aus, dass er gewinnt. Nach der letzten Partie Guitar Hero war der Fernseher voller Löcher - gut, er hatte alle bunten Knöpfe getroffen, das musste man ihm lassen.

Deine Stimmung ändert sich schlagartig, als sich ein Besuch von Freds Familie ankündigt. Eines Tages auf dem Weg nach Hause siehst du diese dunklen Gestalten über die Wege huschen, als würden sie Verstecken mit dem Licht spielen.

"Fred, du weißt, dass ich dich gut leiden kann", sagst du zu ihm, als du heftig atmend innen an eure Wohnungstür lehnst. "Aber ich hab keine Lust, deine Eltern kennen zu lernen. Wenn sie vorbeikommen, schließe ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein."

Mit dem nächsten Klingeln versteckst du dich und schließt deine Tür ab in der festen Überzeugung, die Sache auszusitzen. Er hat seine Familie seit Monaten nicht gesehen, aber das ist doch zu viel fremde Kultur auf einem Haufen für deinen Geschmack.

Du verbringst den Abend mit einem guten Buch im Bett und hoffst, dass ihre Partygeräusche bis zur Schlafenszeit nachlassen, doch früh am Morgen gegen halb zwei reißt dich ihr Gepolter aus dem Bett. Du bist drauf und dran, hinauszugehen und sie zu bitten, etwas leiser zu sein, doch als du die Blutlache siehst, die unter deiner Zimmertür in den Raum hineinfließt, überlegst du es dir anders. Dir die Sauerei draußen anzusehen würde dich nur noch mehr aufregen. Morgen früh wirst du Fred eine Whatsapp schreiben, dass er das Chaos bis zum Abend beseitigt und wenn du dein Zimemr verlässt, wirst du das Licht ausgeschaltet lassen, wenn du frühstückst. Manchmal ist er als Mitbewohner unerträglich, doch irgendwie kommt ihr schon miteinander aus. Am Ende ist doch alles nur halb so schlimm.


End file.
